


The start of something magical

by Insanelynerdy



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanelynerdy/pseuds/Insanelynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was just a normal school maths teacher. He didn't feel his life was complete but he carried on with it anyway. He was 24, single and VERY lonely. He needed to meet someone quick. Its not like he didn't try because he did, he went to clubs every weekend and nobody ever came over to him and when he went over to them they either walked away or sent him packing. He couldn't figure out for the life of him as to why nobody was interested in him. All of his friends either had a girlfriend or were married with kids. He couldn't help but think why nobody liked him and why everyone else deserved love but he didn't. He had one night stands, I mean he is a man. But it wasn't the same, as when he woke up in the morning they were gone. He instantly felt lonely again and would wonder as to why they would run away when all he wants is a relationship. But anyway he carried on as normal and so did everyone else. He put on a happy face at the school he worked in and just did what he does best. </p>
<p>Teach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The start of something magical

Castiel was a very popular teacher as all the kids loved him and a lot of them even fancied him. This made him happy. Just to know that at least some people liked him (even if they were students). He always felt flattered when a teenage girl shouted up the corridor "your well fit sir !".

Until that one day his feelings all changed. 

A couple weeks before he had agreed to help his friend teach his class. Just so there was more help for the students. He liked it at first as all the students seemed to want to learn and when he helped them they really tried to work it out and was really thankful when helped. For him these were the perfect pupils. They always wanted to learn and always tried their hardest to get better at the things they couldn't do. He really smiled when he was with them and it wasn't that fake smile he always put on to stop people asking him questions, it was a genuine smile. He truly loved these kids and they made him so happy and when he was teaching them he forgot all his troubles and just had fun with them. He felt like a kid again and he loved that, as he was 24 and feeling old. He used to think that teaching these year 11 students was the best thing he did all day and he took joy in setting them their A* work (they were the top set you see). And he loved seeing them figure it out all by themselves but whenever they needed him he was on hand and happy to help.

He had gone on for a few months helping them all out like this. Until one day he was in class and he noticed that Dean (one of his students) was starring at his bum every time he turned around. He didn't think anything of it at first, but after a few weeks he started to get a little agitated and it took him 3 weeks to finally decide that he was going to confront him. It was a monday so Dean had maths last and as he was walking out of the room to go home he asked him if he could talk to him privately in his classroom. So thinking nothing of it he said ok and followed him into his classroom and sat on the table opposite him so that they were face to face. He starred at the floor for a while trying to think of what to say to him and trying not to show that he was upset. (He hated his life you see and he could not figure out why or what he could do to make it better so he just hid it from others. But it got to the point where he couldn't hide things anymore). But just as he was finding it the hardest thing ever to stop his tears coming out Dean put his hand on his shoulder and asked him if he was ok and he suddenly burst into tears. Dean didn't know how to respond to this so he just said "are you ok sir ?" In which he replied "no, no I don't think I am Dean." He felt useless and didn't know what to do so he stood up and hugged him and said "you can tell me sir, what's wrong, I won't tell anyone, I promise." He felt like this was his chance to open up to someone and just get all of these feelings of his chest so he decided to tell him everything about him and his life. He didn't but in once or even question what he was saying, he just sat there and listened to him. This made him feel very happy, just to know that he could talk to someone who understands. You see Dean had been through and doing everything Castiel was doing and it felt good for them both to talk about it to someone who understood. They sat there speaking for hours until they realised the time and Dean said that he should have been home hours ago. Castiel or Mr Novak as he was supposed to be called offered to give Dean a lift home as it was his fault that he was so late. He said he would like a lift but he didn't want to go home as he had some family problems, so he took him to his flat instead.

Dean texted his mum to say he was having dinner at a friend cas' house (just so he could have some more time with Cas). His mum said ok and Cas agreed to drop him of a while later. They spent hours talking and discovered that they had so much in common that it was unbelievable. Eventually Dean felt tired and fell asleep on him, he didn't mind because this made him feel loved and noticed. But he couldn't help thinking that he was leading Dean on, as he had been looking him up and down for weeks and it was obvious to him that he was very much smitten. He was stuck, he didn't want to tell him to back of as he made him feel happy and appreciated. But he couldn't just let him get more comfortable with the idea of them dating. He decided to say nothing and see how it panned out (I mean what harm could it do he only fell asleep on him, its just a hug). Cas eventually fell asleep on Dean too, but they were both woken by the ringing of Dean's phone and when he answered it was his mother very worried as to why he hadn't come home yet or replied to any of her texts. He apologised and said that he didn't hear his phone and that he was getting dropped of and would be home soon. Cas and Dean both put their shoes and coats on and went out to the car for the ride home. They were talking all through the drive home and singing along to the radio (whilst giving the odd direction to Dean's house). Cas felt free and comfortable with Dean. This was the first time he had ever felt like this about anyone and he was worried that it was a 16 year old boy. Finally when they got to Dean's house he said thank you for the lift and that he had a brilliant time, he couldn't believe how safe they felt around each other and Dean felt a lot more. Cas leaned over for a hug goodbye and Dean kissed him. Cas didn't know what to do as he knew it was so wrong but it felt so right so he went with his feelings and kissed him back. They kissed until they could no longer breathe and needed to gasp for air. They were so close, so engulfed in each others company, Dean said goodbye and pecked Cas on the cheek and ran of into his house. It was all over in the space of 5 minutes. And a bond was born.

The next day was tuesday and boy was it awkward. No matter what Cas did he could not stop bumping into him. However he knew he couldn't avoid him forever. As it was a tuesday Dean had PE last and he decided to go and see his new man. When he walked into the class he walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips.

Fireworks in both of their eyes. 

Cas pulled away and told Dean to sit down and he did. Cas started to explain "Look Dean, I really like you and there is no denying it. I'm telling you this because were adults and I feel so close to you and like I can trust you with anything". "What is it ?" Dean replied. "I know we've only been together for a short while but I think urm don't worry". "No Cas tell me, please". "Ok, well you see. Dean I think I might love you!" Cas announced. "Oh my god, Cas I love you too". They both sat there happy with their new secret and kissed. They were so happy and so close, they felt like they were the only two people on earth and they couldn't breathe. Their eyes were shut but their minds were wide open, they didn't realise that they weren't alone until they opened their eyes and stared into each others. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING ??!!!".

"Mr Smith" Both Dean and Cas replied in shock. "You two, my office, NOW!" Cas and Dean followed him to his office in sheer silence and when they got there they sat down and said nothing. "So are you going to tell me what just happened?" He asked impatiently. "Well....." "WELL, WELL, YOUR A TEACHER KISSING A STUDENT FOR GODS SAKE!!!" He screamed down Cas's throat. "Look hear me out" Cas explained everything that had happened, the lift, the sleeping and cuddling and how it all started. Mr Smith was going nuts he kept shouting about how he was the head teacher of an incompetent maths teacher. Dean had been sat listening through the whole thing and now it was his turn to explain. He said how he had liked him for ages and how they had so much in common and that them together was magic. Mr Smith understood, he said that was how he felt about his wife when they first met and that he didn't want to break them up as he would feel guilty for them being miserable. So he said he would keep their secret but they couldn't show any affection at school and that he would keep an eye on them just in case. They were chuffed to bits and their faces showed it.

That night Cas took Dean back to his place and Dean texted his mum to say that he was staying at a friends house. When they got back to Cas's flat they didn't know what to do, it was so awkward. Dean started to talk about classic rock and the car we one day wanted to get and how he was going to look after it and play rock through the streets as he always did when he was nervous, Cas knew he was nervous so he silently kissed him on the cheek, snuggled in his arms and whispered in his ear "it's ok, we're together now and nobody can break us up. We. Are. Unstoppable!" 

"Yes, together we are unstoppable and it's all thanks to you. You came into my life and made it mean something, before you I was a useless nobody and my life had no meaning. But now, Cas you are my life and my meaning. You are my everything and without you I am nothing!" Dean sat there for a few minutes trying to take in the amazingly powerful speech Cas had just delivered to him and trying his best to think of a suitable response. 

After twenty minutes of gazing into each others eyes it seemed Dean had to say something, anything. He gestured to his eye, then his heart and finally to Cas. Cas soon realised what Dean meant and grabbed his face with both hands, one on each cheek and planted the most romantic kiss on his lips he had ever received and he had ever given. This was the start of something MAGICAL!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post, hope you like it and thankyou for reading.


End file.
